


Two Types Of Love

by cherri_cola



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, god save these fucking nerds, implied praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: Viktor likes having Yuuri unravelling in front of his eyes just from a simple touch, from simple looks and gazes. He likes the way Yuuri’s hands twine around his neck and the way his kisses are becoming more and more impatient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me alone okay just because I'm behind on hauntology doesn't mean i cant have fun here. 
> 
> I can't believe I've written another smut fic this is so bad I'm so sorry

Yuuri watches his idol skate in front of him, showing him the routine he’d designed, it makes his heart flutter. He smiles as Viktor pulls off perfect quads, beautiful movements that are perfectly in sync. Everything about the man drags him in, and the fact that Viktor had come from Russia to Japan just to coach him is something he never even thought possible. He shakes his head and the breath is taken from him by Viktor’s movements again. 

Yuri had said that Viktor could never surprise the audience anymore, simply because he’s Viktor. Everyone knows he can do the impossible, but Yuuri doesn’t agree. He doesn’t think that Viktor’s run out of surprises. He knows that Viktor couldn’t have because it’s not what he does. Viktor does the unexpected, and no one misses it. Yuuri’s heart almost jumps out of his chest when he catches Viktor smiling as he comes to a stop with the music. 

Yuuri wants to keep that smile in his mind forever, he loves that smile. He’s realised a lot about Viktor in the past couple of weeks. He’s noticed all his little quirks too, what he likes and dislikes and the fact that he can speak three languages, Japanese, Russian and broken English. He’s noticed how much he cares for the massive poodle currently sleeping at home. 

He loves it all, he loves every tiny part of Viktor Nikiforov.

“Yuuri!” Viktor walks past Yuuri, touching his shoulder lightly before leaning against the wall.

 

_Love: Eros_ is a song that was oddly fitting for Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor finds out as he watches from the sidelines. He notices the hesitation in some movements when the song slows but the faster more bold and brash ones when the song builds. His quads are almost perfect as well, the way that Yuuri flows with it, calm but rough at the same time. 

He’d noticed small things about Yuuri during his stay in Hasetsu, the way he interacts with his family is reserved and kind. The way he talks to his friends is more open with laughter and smiles. He likes seeing those sides of Yuuri, he likes seeing the way he acts when he’s somewhere he knows. He loves the kindness that Yuuri shows to others. the way he hesitates, his awkwardness as well, and the fact that underneath it all, he’s still just as strong as anyone else. 

He loves the way that Yuuri laughs and smiles, he loves the way his glasses fit on his nose and the constant blush on his cheeks.

Yuuri Katsuki is amusing and cute, Yuuri comes to a stop just before the song finishes. Viktor smiles and applauds and he doesn’t miss the heartfelt smile.

He’s loved Yuuri Katsuki since he’d seen a routine that was perfect.

 

*~*

 

Yuuri brings old posters out from underneath his bed, poster’s from Viktor’s many different photoshoots and some of him mid routine. He feels his heart flutter when his eyes land one of them, there’s a warm smile, a heartfelt one, his eyes are bright and full of excitement, he saw the same smile on the rink today. A smile that stopped his heart and inspired him to skate to a song he didn’t feel suited him at all.

He hadn’t minded skating to _Love:Eros_ after seeing Viktor smiling and hearing encouragements as he went through the routine. His praise of Yuuri’s movements only making Yuuri want more and more, he didn’t want the praise to stop.

He’s flustered when he hears the door slam open causing him to jump back, his head hitting the wall behind him. He sits up rubbing the back of it and fixes his glasses, taking them off to rub them on his shirt. 

 

Yuuri’s glasses are hanging down from one side of his head and his hair is slightly messy, it’s something that makes Viktor absolutely weak at the knees. He notices the small pile of posters next to Yuuri, who follows his gaze, scrambles up from his position on the ground trying to gather them all into his arms and shove them back under his bed.

Viktor knows that those are posters of him and if he’s being honest he finds it cute that Yuuri had them up on his bedroom wall at some point, the fact that he’d probably taken them down just recently to keep Viktor from finding them makes him start to giggle. 

 

Viktor sits down in front of him, and he scrambles back from Viktor, his head hitting the wall again. Viktor just moves closer, pinning Yuuri against the wall.Viktor’s lips so close to his own that Yuuri can feel his breath. His heart’s beating so fast he almost swears Viktor can hear it. 

Yuuri wants to bury himself in the covers on his bed and never come out, Viktor’s too close, way too close. He watches Viktor’s eyes trail down his body, Viktor smirks at him before reaching over and taking Yuuri’soff of him glasses and putting them on. 

_“Fuck.”_

Yuuri’s suffocating and he starts to feel a knot forming in the bottom of his stomach, and Viktor’s lips are against his own, moving slowly. He lets out a small groan as Viktor bites down on his lip, he shudders as he lets Viktor take the lead.

 

*~*

 

Viktor likes having Yuuri unravelling in front of his eyes just from a simple touch, from simple looks and gazes. He likes the way Yuuri’s hands twine around his neck and the way his kisses are becoming more and more impatient.

“Yuuri…” Yuuri smiles at the mention of his name and Viktor swears he’s died and gone to heaven because it’s just too cute, too pure. “Lift up your arms.” 

 

Yuuri loves the feeling of Viktor’s hands roaming around his body, tracing the lines between freckles, his stretch marks and the way there’s warmth wherever they touch. He loves the feeling of someone’s hands against his own body.

This time when they kiss it’s not impatient it’s slow, patient with giggles and laughter coming from both of them. 

“You’re gorgeous, Yuuri.” Viktor’s slowly kissing down his neck now, Viktor sucks on his collarbone and he groans. His dick growing hard and his tracksuit pants are suddenly too constricting. 

“Absolutely beautiful.”

Yuuri shudders at the words, he wants to be closer to Viktor, he wants to feel him, to hear his praise.

 

Viktor brings his face back up to Yuuri’s, Yuuri fists the collar of the shirt he’s wearing, crashing their lips together, it’s sloppy and messy this time, tongue and teeth clashing together.

“Pants…” Viktor’s breathless as he sits up, his fingers slide over the buttons hastily, he almost swears he hears a rip at some point.

He stands up, grabbing Yuuri’s hand, pulling him to the bed and throwing him onto it. He takes the green yukata he’s wearing off, throwing it into a crumpled pile before kissing Yuuri again.

“How far have you gone?”

“Um…I’ve only ever gotten a blowjob before…” The response is shy and Viktor feels his heart melt, he kisses him again, this time tilting Yuuri’s head up towards him and kissing him softly.

“Okay, then we’ll take it slow okay?” 

 

Yuuri can’t believe how caring Viktor Nikiforov is, how careful, sometimes just assuring him it’ll be okay, letting Yuuri take the lead when he feels comfortable. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yuuri just bites his lip and nods, his dick’s painfully hard by now. Viktor reaches over to the drawer in the bedside table, smiling as he brings out a tube of lube.

“How did you…”

“Yuuri, I know you.” Viktor winks, causing Yuuri to groan before he feels a hand on his mouth, the two both go quiet when they hear feet padding and the door to the room next door slams shut.

 

Viktor squeezes out a large amount of lube onto his fingers before smiling at Yuuri,

“Relax, okay?” Yuuri just nods his head, his cheeks flushed and lips puffy. He puts in one finger, up to the first knuckle and he has to put his other hand back over Yuuri’s mouth, as he moves up to his second knuckle. 

He slides in his second finger, stretching them apart and scissoring until he manages to find Yuuri’s prostate. He pulls them out before lubing up his dick, He braces his arms next to Yuuri’s head and the smile he’s met with is something that makes his heart swell.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” 

“You ready?” Yuuri kisses Viktor first this time and it’s heated this time, sensual and intimate, Yuuri slightly pulls on Viktor’s bottom lip when he pulls away and it drives him insane. 

Yuuri moans when he feels Viktor inside, the pace is slow and steady, only making him hotter and the knot pooling in the bottom of his stomach tighter.

Yuuri starts to bite down on his hand to keep from being too loud as Viktor starts to go faster. He wants to moan, to scream his name, but he also can’t be loud.

“Scream for me, Yuuri.” 

“Th..there..fuck.” Yuuri’s english is broken now, he slowly slips back into his native language as Viktor keeps hitting against his prostate. 

“You’re beautiful like this, wriggling underneath me, unravelling at my touch, it’s breath taking.” Yuuri’s dick is leaking pre-cum, flushed and beautiful. Viktor brings one of his arms from next to Yuuri’s head and starts to pump Yuuri’s dick, the motions matching his own rhythm.

“Viktor..” It’s like a whimper..

“You’re doing beautifully…” He leans down and kisses Yuuri now, both of them needing to feel closer, to become one. 

 

Yuuri feels like he’s about to suffocate, his head’s swimming and his vision is dancing and all he can see is Viktor and all he wants to see is Viktor, all he wants to feel is Viktor. Whenever he feels him against his prostate he sees stars and he loves it. 

He loves the way Viktor feels inside him, like he was made to be there. He doesn’t realise how loud he’s being, he hears Viktor slip back into Russian, the words rolling off of his tongue, rough and harsh and he’s just wound up tighter and tighter. His finger nails digging into Viktor’s back and scratching down.

“Yuuri, fuck, you’re so pretty underneath me holy shit.” The words don’t even register in Yuuri’s mind, they just go straight to his dick. He’s about to burst, he’s about to scream and shout, Viktor leans down and bites slightly down onto Yuuri’s earlobe, 

“Cum for me, Yuuri.” 

He has to bite back down on his hand as he feels the knot in his stomach come undone all at once, he doesn't mind that Viktor cums inside, he doesn’t mind it because he _loves_ Viktor Nikiforov.

 

*~*

 

Yuuri snuggles further into Victor’s chest, he likes being held like this, having his hair played with. He loves the way that Viktor’s singing him Russian lullabies and the fact that his eyes had lit up earlier when Yuuri had asked if Viktor wouldn’t mind teaching him some Russian, he’d always liked the language but he’d never had the chance to learn. He’d liked it since before Yuko had told him about Viktor though, his parents had always neglected his interest in it as well. 

“Yuuri…” The way Viktor says his name now makes his heart stop, “ya lyublu tebya."

 

Yuuri gets out of the shower in the morning and he’s still smiling and humming to himself when he hears someone bang on the door. He almost jumps out of skin, he shakes his head before opening the door.

“You might want to be a little quieter next time.” Yuri spits and Yuuri hands immediately go to the marks left on his neck.

“U..Um..I..I um..We..” He just watches as Yuri walks away from him, flustered and towel clad and he had never wanted to die more than in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> ya lyublu tebya: I love you
> 
> EDIT:  
> Omg 3k reads in seven days ...i cant believe this... thank you so much omg...
> 
> THIS IS NOW MY SECOND MOST READ FIC AND WE JUST BROKE 4K I THINK?! SO ALL OF YOU THANK YOU!!
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/petalmins)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/WOOZlVERSE)   
> 


End file.
